End Of The World As We Know It
by TracyCook
Summary: Bonnie, Damon, Rebekah, and Caroline are all sucked out of Mystical Falls when the world is destroyed. They find themselves in Storybrooke and are told that they are to save all of the other worlds from the darkness that surrounds them. Bamon and Rebekoline romance. Based off of the plot of Kingdom Hearts. Please give it a shot!
1. Breaking The Walls To Mystic Falls

**End Of The World As We Know It**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic based loosely on the plot from Kingdom Hearts. Will include characters from other shows. These first few chapters will include Once Upon A Time characters. I'm posting the first chapter to see if anyone is interested, so there may be a few things that need editing later.

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline.

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Breaking The Walls Of Mystic Falls**

Caroline was furious with Rebekah for changing the theme of the decade dance behind her back. She had already had everything planned for the 70's theme and now she was going to be late to the dance because she had to purchase a new costume. She still thought that she looked cute in her red flapper dress and head-dress, but it wasn't as cute as her sunglasses and bell-bottoms.

She cast her blue eyes down at the clock in her car and cursed under her breath. It was already nearly ten o' clock and she was just pulling up to the school. The dance ended at midnight.

_'Great! Now, because of her I won't get to dance much! God I hate her so freaking much.'_

With one final glance in the mirror to make sure that her makeup looked good, she climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind her, before rushing into the school gym.

Everyone appeared to be having a wonderful time. Elena and Stefan were sharing a dance, Bonnie was talking to Matt and sipping on a drink, Damon was lurking around doing God knows what, and Jeremy was dancing with some girl she didn't know.

_'But wait... Where is-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Why hello there, love. Glad to see that you could make it."

_'Rebekah!'_

Caroline turned around and stared Rebekah down with hateful eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't stand the original vampire. She was always so bitchy and she had found a way to make Caroline's life a living Hell since the day she arrived in Mystic Falls. "Yeah, too bad you had to make it as well."

"Someone is a bit touchy this evening." Her full lips twisted up into a devious smirk as she took a step closer to the other blonde. "I don't suppose that it has anything to do with the theme of the decade dance, perhaps?"

"Okay! Seriously!?" She practically screamed at the British vampire. "First you come into my town and steal everything that I love, turn my boyfriend into a freaking Hybrid, and hurt everyone that I care about, and now you seriously have the nerve to rub it in that you ruined this dance for me too!? What the hell is wrong with you, Rebekah!? Why won't you just stay away from me?"

Rebekah's smirk faltered, but she kept up her act. She wasn't going to let on that she cared about Caroline. Not ever. As far as she needed to know, she hated her. "Because, what would be the fun in that?"

Caroline let out a groan of annoyance, throwing her hands up into the air. She couldn't understand how she could be so nonchalant about making her life a living hell. "Fine. Whatever. Have your fun." She shot her one last glare before walking off in the direction of Bonnie and Matt. She needed to talk to someone about the frustration she was feeling.

"Can you guys believe that Rebekah just told me it was fun to torment me!?"

"Hello to you too, Caroline." Bonnie said with a bright smile in her friend's direction.

"I'm sorry. It's just-I can't stand her! I don't understand why she won't just get the hint and leave me alone!"

"Probably because you react like this." Matt said with a dorky grin. She always loved his smile, it made her feel better despite his words.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Hasn't your mom ever taught you that if you ignore a bully they will leave you alone? She probably keeps picking on you, because you give her the attention she's trying to get."

She hadn't thought about it that way before. All that she had to do was ignore her and she would stop picking on her.

"Thanks Matt, I think I'll give that a shot." She offered him a toothy smile, but her eyes were already deceiving her as they wandered across the room to Rebekah who was now dancing with a young man in their class. She was wearing a beautiful head-dress, her hair was up in curls, and she had on a white flapper dress that looked completely authentic. It truthfully probably was authentic. Rebekah had been around during the 1920's. That thought intrigued her. She wondered what all the Mikaelson family had seen in their long lifetimes.

_'She looks so pretty in that-Whoa! Stop right now Caroline! You do not think that Rebekah is pretty!' _She reminded herself. Lately she had been noticing a lot of things about the other woman and her thoughts were starting to surprise and scare her.

"I'm pretty sure that staring at her is the opposite of ignoring her, Care." Bonnie said with a knowing grin.

_'Why is she looking at me like that!? She couldn't possibly know that I was thinking about how gorgeous Rebekah looks in that dress-No! She doesn't look gorgeous, damn it!' _"Sorry, I'm just still so mad at her."

"Right." She stretched the word.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Bonnie's green eyes suddenly widened as they landed on Damon who was leaning against one of the tables and watching Stefan and Elena dance. It amazed her how many school dances he attended for someone who claimed to hate the thought of reliving high school over and over. "What is Damon doing here?"

"You know, Bonnie." Caroline said with grin. "For someone you claim to hate so much, you sure know where he is all the time."

"Come on! What are you insinuating?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was her best friend really implying that she had some sort of crush on Damon Salvatore? That was the most ridiculous thought in the world. Damon had hurt her and her friends too many times to count, there was no way that she could ever have feelings for him.

"I'm insinuating that you might have a little love-hate crush on him." Deep down she knew that Bonnie didn't have a crush on him. That would be preposterous. She just hoped that this would change the subject from her confusing thoughts about Rebekah.

"You mean like your crush on Rebekah?" She wasn't going to take the bait.

Caroline's pale cheeks turned bright pink as she quickly fumbled with her words in an attempt to disagree with Bonnie's statement. "As if." She scoffed loudly. "Like I could ever have a crush on someone so-so-so Rebekah!" She was feeling flustered and her heart was racing as she thought of reasons as to why she couldn't have a crush on her. "I mean, she's terrible and rude and..." Her voice trailed off.

"And?" Bonnie raised a brow at her friend.

"And I don't even like her! You can't have a crush on someone you don't like!"

"Sure you can." Her green eyes landed on Damon again and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He was absolutely captivating and one of the most beautiful men that she had ever met. But, she couldn't stand him. _'Maybe I do have a love-hate crush on him...But there is no way that it is as obvious as Caroline's crush on Rebekah.'_

Damon waved in her direction, waggling his fingers and smirking at her and she quickly looked away. Internally scolding herself for the blush that rose along her neck. There was something about the way that he looked at her that made her feel like her entire body was on fire.

Before she could wave back at him, the entire gym shook violently and everyone in the room was thrown to the ground. Bonnie screamed out in fear and Caroline reached over and took her friend's hand as they lay on the ground, holding onto anything they could to keep them from flying up into a strange black vortex that hovered above their heads. Everyone and everything was being ripped apart and sucked into the vortex.

"Don't let go, Caroline!" Bonnie shouted out to her best friend, gripping her hand tighter.

"I won't!" She shouted back.

That was the last thing that either of them remembered as they were sucked into the vortex and everything went black.

O

"Aahh." She cried out in pain as her eyes shot open and she was met with the sight of the sun shining down on her.

Her body was aching and it felt like she might have broken a few bones. As she lifted her hands up, she witnessed that they were covered with cuts and her arms were bruised. She couldn't remember anything that had happened the night before or how she had wound up on the ground covered in cuts and bruises. The last thing that she could remember was being at the dance and talking to Matt and Caroline.

_'What did I drink last night? Jeeze I feel awful... and where am I?' _

She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around at her surroundings. She did not recognize them.

This was odd considering that Mystic Falls wasn't that big and she had lived there her entire life. _'Am I not in Mystic Falls anymore? I don't understand-Wait, what's that!?' _

Bonnie's eyes landed on a sign that was out of reading distance and she hastily forced herself to her feet and started down the street toward it. She hoped that it would give her some indication of where she was.

As she reached the sign she read the word etched into it. "Storybrooke." This did little to ease her confusion. That didn't even sound like a real place. The city of Storybrooke? It sounded like it came straight out of a fairy-tale.

Deciding that she didn't really have another option, she started into the town. She would ask someone for help at a gas station. She couldn't be that far away from home after all.

The first person that Bonnie ran into in the town was a young woman who was wearing all red. She had red highlights in her hair and a large toothy grin on her face as she greeted her. "Hello, there stranger." She paused and looked her over. Bonnie could have sworn that the woman sniffed her. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah, uh. That's because I've never been here before, I'm just lost. Do you know how far away we are from Mystic Falls?"

"I have never heard of Mystic Falls."

"Oh. Do you know anyone I could talk to who might know? Or do you have a phone I could use?"

"Of course! I'm Red, by the way."

"I'm Bonnie."

"We have a phone at Granny's that you can use!" She smiled happily and led the way down the street toward a little diner that said Granny's on it. Bonnie couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. A woman named Red taking her to Granny's house. Once they reached the Inn and diner, Red turned around and told her, "You can use the phone behind the counter."

Bonnie thanked her and then headed behind the counter and picked up the phone in order to dial Caroline's phone number. She was shocked when someone else picked up the phone. "Hello, Caroline?"

"No, you have the wrong number."

She furrowed her brow in confusion and then she redialed it, figuring that she might have dialed it wrong. Once again that person picked up and told her that she had the wrong number. She didn't understand. _'I'm positive that's Caroline's number... What is going on? Where am I?'_

"Did you get a hold of your friend?" A voice asked from behind her, jolting her out of her thoughts and causing her to jump.

Bonnie turned to look at Red and couldn't help but internally compare her to a dog. She was literally following her around attentively since the moment she arrived in town. "Actually, no. I couldn't get a hold of her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, if you are having trouble getting home you are more than welcome to stay the night here at Granny's! You look like you could use some rest."

She didn't really know if she could trust the other woman, but she felt like she could. Plus her body was extremely worn out and achy and a nice nap sounded good. She could figure out what was going on when she woke up. "Thanks. I'd like that."

O

"So, what do you guys think? Do you think that she's the one?" Red asked Snow and Charming with a hopeful look on her face. They were told that someone from another world would be coming to Storybrooke in order to piece it back together.

"I think that it's a good possibility." Snow said, deep in thought. "You said that she just fell in from the sky?"

"Yeah. There was like this huge black hole in the sky and she fell out of it."

"She can use magic?"

"I don't know for sure, but it looked like magic."

"Then she most definitely is the one. She is the one who will remove the darkness from our world and all of the other worlds like it."

O

Author's Note:

This story is going to be a lot like Kingdom Hearts. Only each of the different worlds that Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Rebekah saves are going to be different Television shows. They will meet the characters and interact with them while forming their own romances! Please do tell me what y'all think of the first chapter. I know that it is a crazy concept and y'all might not like it very much, but for those of you who are interested in seeing where this goes please leave me reviews so I know if it is worth it or not to keep writing it.

Thank you all so much for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	2. The Weight Of The World

**End Of The World As We Know It**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic based loosely on the plot from Kingdom Hearts. Will include characters from other shows. These first few chapters will include Once Upon A Time characters.

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline.

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**The Weight Of The World **

Snow and Henry had decided to stop by and welcome her at Granny's Inn. They had brought her a pie to welcome her to the town. Bonnie found the behavior to be extremely odd, but she was grateful for the gesture. She figured they were just trying to be polite. She had a feeling that Storybrooke didn't get very many visitors.

Currently, Snow was sitting at the table sipping on hot tea and Henry was sitting beside the young witch rambling on about their town. He sounded proud.

"Yeah, so here in Storybrooke people are actually Fairy-tale characters. My grandma over there, she's snow white and my grandpa is prince Charming. And the lady at the Inn is Red Riding Hood. And then there is Regina. She's Snow's step mom and she's just as evil as she was in the fairy-tale." Henry flashed her a toothy grin as he pulled out his storybook and started to point to characters and describe them. She watched as he pointed to a photo of Snow White and prince Charming and her brow furrowed.

_'That actually looks a lot like the two of them... No, that's not possible, Bonnie. He's just a kid with a big imagination. This stuff isn't real.'_

"So, what's it like in your world?" Henry wondered curiously. "Are there fairy-tale characters? Are there dragons?" He was obviously getting excited at the thought.

"Try vampires, witches, and werewolves." Bonnie grinned playfully. She did not expect him to take it so seriously, but he did.

"That sounds really scary." He closed his book and gave her a look that said he never wanted to visit Mystic Falls. "I'm glad that I'm stuck in my world then. Besides, now that the savior is here, everything is going to go back to the way it was before."

"Savior?" She asked.

"Yeah. You." He made it sound like it was obvious.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she quickly disagreed with him. "No. I'm no savior." _'Well, I guess I do tend to save people back home...'_

"Yes you are. You're the one who is going to travel to all of the other worlds and get rid of all the darkness in them. Your the one who is going to fix everything. You'll bring the light back to Storybrooke."

She felt like she was a terrible person. She didn't want to crush the poor boy, but she knew that she could not possibly be a savior. "I'm sorry Henry, but I don't think I can be the savior. I've got to get back to Mystic Falls and return to my life. My friends are waiting for me."

"If your world is anything like our world then there probably isn't much left there."

Bonnie tried her hardest to not allow his words to get the best of her. She knew that it wasn't possible. The things that he was saying had to simply be the ideas of a very creative little boy. There were no such things as Fairy-tales. And they were still on her world. Still, she couldn't help but remember what had happened when she had tried to call her friends. Every single number she dialed had been the wrong number. _'It's almost like they don't exist here... Maybe what he is saying is-No. This isn't possible.' _

"What do you mean my world? It's the same as yours." She didn't understand.

"No it's not. There are lots of other worlds, right grandma?"

Snow smiled, finally deciding that it was time that she joined the conversation. She had honestly allowed Henry to ramble on, because the news would sound nicer coming from him then it would from her. But, Bonnie was looking at her with eyes that told her to confirm that it was just childish nonsense. "That's right, sweetie."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What he is saying is the truth, Bonnie." She took a few steps toward her and looked down into her eyes. Snow's eyes held such kindness and honesty that it was difficult to not believe what she was saying. "There are hundreds of worlds outside of our own. Some of which are scary, some of which are fantastical, and some of which that are simply entertaining. We come from the world of Storybrooke, you from the world of Mystic Falls, and many other people and creatures come from the other various worlds scattered across time and space."

She didn't even know what to say in response to that. She couldn't find the words to express her complete and utter disbelief. It wasn't possible that they all came from separate worlds. They had too many similarities. "How can that be possible?"

"All of these worlds were protected and kept secret from each other with invisible walls. These walls prevented us from visiting the other worlds, from seeing the other worlds, but recently a darkness came and destroyed those walls. This darkness invaded all of these worlds. Some survived, but those worlds were broken, and others..." Her voice trailed off sadly.

Bonnie's heart started to pound loudly in her ears. What was she implying? What could have happened to her friends? "What happened to them?"

"They were lost altogether."

Her heart grew even louder and she felt lightheaded. _'Does this mean that I could have lost all of them forever...?'_ "Lost?"

"Yes, some were lost completely to the darkness. They could no longer sustain the light that is necessary to keep a world alive and they disappeared."

_'Okay, calm down Bonnie. What they are saying cannot possibly be true. Maybe someone is playing a practical joke on you, or maybe these people are just crazy and you are right outside of Mystic Falls.' _"How do you guys even know all of this stuff?" She wondered, attempting to calm herself.

"We have a reliable source." Snow said with a sad smile. "He is sort of a profit, you see. He can see into the future."

_'That's not so crazy really... You can see into the future.'_

"He foretold that a young woman would fall from the sky engulfed in flames possessing the power of magic, and she would be the one to save our world and all of the other worlds like it. I believe that this woman is you."

Bonnie couldn't deny it. It sounded like her. Still, she laughed a little. "Oh, come on. Not you too. You guys can't be serious."

"We are."

"There is no way that I am powerful enough to do something like that. I've only known about my powers for a few years now. I'm not your savior." She had heard enough. Standing to her feet she started toward the door. "I need to get going. I need to find my friends and get back home."

Henry jumped up from the bed and he ran toward the beautiful young woman, reaching up and pulling on her hand. Green eyes landed on the boy and she could feel the guilt seeping in. She felt guilty for running away without giving them a chance. If vampires and magic could exist then why couldn't fairy-tales and other worlds? Plus, he looked so sad as he stared up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please don't leave." He begged. "We need your help."

O

Blue eyes snapped open and were met with complete darkness. Caroline could barely see anything. She could feel a bed beneath her back and she could see a ceiling fan spinning above her. But, she did not recognize it. It wasn't her house.

Quickly, she shot up in the bed and she glanced around the room looking for any sign of something she recognized. Nothing looked familiar. The walls were falling apart and there were crooked mirrors on the walls that really freaked her out, the air was filled with a musky disgusting scent, and there was a strange aura around her.

A sudden scratching noise at the window caused her to cover herself with the blanket on the bed as her head snapped in the direction of the sound.

When she realized that it was just a tree branch scratching against the window, she let out a breath that she hadn't known she had been holding and she dropped the blanket back onto the bed. _'Where the heck am I? How on earth did I get here?' _She didn't want to talk out loud because she was afraid that someone _'or something' _would hear her.

Caroline gently pushed herself out of the bed and started to make her way across the room, trying not to make a sound. She just wanted to get out of the house and back into the comfort of her own safe bed. She still couldn't understand how she had gotten there. Had she been drugged?

_'God, this place is so freaking creepy!' _She thought as she made her way slowly toward the door. The blonde vampire had never been afraid of ghosts. As far as she had seen they had been seemingly powerless, but right now she was really starting to reevaluate that fear. _'I just need to get out of here...' _Her eyes wandered along the wall of crooked and cracked mirrors and she shuddered. _'Okay... just walk... stop being so scared, you can't even die Caroline. You're a vampire! What's a ghost gonna-Oh my freaking god! What was that!?'_

She could have sworn that she witnessed a black figure standing behind her in the mirror. So, she froze and held her breath.

There was something about it that comforted her. It was like if she was silent then the ghost wouldn't be able to see her. This was of course ridiculous thinking, but it seemed to work for a minute.

When she built up the courage to move again, she again started toward the door, trying her hardest not to look at any of the mirrors. This time it happened by accident. Her eyes just barely grazed one of the mirrors on the wall and she saw a young woman standing behind her. She could see her clearer now and she noticed that she was missing her eyes and blood was rolling down her cheeks from the sockets.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.' _

Caroline no longer cared to be cautious and she turned to run out the door, screaming loudly as she saw another reflection of the girl in one of the mirrors on her way out. Now her eyes were closed and she was screaming as she ran down the hallway.

_'Thud'_

She ran directly into something. Or rather, someone. Caroline stumbled a bit and almost fell over, but she caught herself with her quick reflexes and when she looked up to see who she had run into, she was met with blue eyes that she regrettably recognized.

_'Great... As if things couldn't get any worse, of course I would be stuck here with her. I think I'd prefer the ghosts over her...'_

O

"Yes, you are most definitely the girl that I saw."

Bonnie felt her stomach twist into knots as the man with the cane told her that she was the one from his vision of the future. She had been hoping that he would tell her that she wasn't the savior and she could return to Mystic Falls.

"Are you sure? I mean couldn't your vision be off a little?"

"You don't pay the prices I have for visions that are off, deary. You are the only one who can rid the worlds of their darkness and impending doom." Mr. Gold told her with a wide grin. She wondered what prices he had paid for his powers. Grams had told her on many occasions that magic was almost like a drug. That once people got a taste of it, they could get overpowered by it and crave more of it until it would ultimately destroy them. She had a feeling that the man standing before her had destroyed himself for the magic he attained.

She wanted to just tell them no.

But, she couldn't. Not with a clear conscience. Because on the off chance that everyone was in danger, including the people that she loved, then she couldn't allow them to die without doing something to help. "What do I have to do?"

"You possess magic correct?" He laughed.

"Yes."

"Good. We will need your magic in order to power the hat." Mr. Gold explained, walking toward the back of his shop and pulling a hat out of one of the boxes.

"You need me to power a hat?" She asked confusedly as she stared the hat down. _'What is a hat going to do?'_

Henry smiled up at her as he explained, "The mad hatter used this hat in order to get to Wonderland. In my book it says that he used this hat to go to lots of different worlds. Like the one that you are from."

_'It's official... these people are all crazy. There is no way that I can go into this hat and travel to other worlds.'_

"First, we need you to power up the hat by casting a spell on it." Mr. Gold said with another excited laugh. "Then you will use the hat to get to the other worlds. The doors to these worlds will be sealed. But you, someone pure of heart, will be able to open it." The way that he said the words 'pure of heart' almost sounded like he was making fun of her innocent nature. "You will then go into each of these worlds and destroy the darkness within-"

They were all interrupted as the door to Mr. Gold's shop swung open and Emma walked in.

"You guys are gonna wanna see this." She said. "There's another person here that doesn't belong. Says they are from Mystic Falls just like her."

Bonnie felt her heart leap at the news. Someone from her world was here? _'There I go calling it my world... These people are really getting to me...' _Hastily, she followed Emma out of the store and down the street toward Granny's Inn.

O

Author's Note:

Thank you all SOOO much for your wonderful reviews! I loved reading them all! :) Y'all are so amazing and you guys got me to add another chapter really fast! I'm happy to hear that you guys are enjoying this fic. I hope that you guys liked this chapter as well! Can any of you guess what Television world Caroline and Rebekah are stuck in? Who is the person from Mystic Falls? Do you think it is as obvious as just Damon, or maybe someone else? How are you liking this? What shows do y'all wanna see? Please do leave me some feedback and I promise to get the next chapter out tomorrow! 

Thank you all so much! I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	3. We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**End Of The World As We Know It**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic based loosely on the plot from Kingdom Hearts. Will include characters from other shows. These first few chapters will include Once Upon A Time characters.

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon, Rebekah/Caroline.

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

**We're Not In Kansas Anymore **

Damon furrowed his brow as he looked around the forest he had woken up in.

He couldn't remember the previous night. The last thing that he remembered was waving at Bonnie. After that, everything went black and he had woken up in the middle of nowhere. His clothes were torn to shreds and his skin was covered in dirt. "Must have been one wild night." He concluded as he started toward a street that ran through the trees.

His body felt weak and he was finding it difficult to even walk. It felt like he hadn't eaten in ages. His throat was sore and his jaw was tight. _'I need to drink some blood soon... what happened last night? Why am I so weak...?'_

Upon reaching the street he looked around for any sign of his location. And that was exactly what he found. A sign. The sign read, 'Welcome to Storybrooke.' He knit his brows together in thought as he read the name. _'What a weird name for a town...' _As curious as he was to go and see what the town of Storybrooke had to offer, he knew that he needed to get back to Mystic Falls. Last he knew, Klaus was still trying to get Elena and he needed to protect her.

Turning, he attempted to walk out of the town.

But, as he headed out of town he found himself met with the same sign as before, only this time on the other side of him.

"What the hell?" Damon asked aloud before trying once more to leave the town. Once again he was met with that sign and he was starting to get frustrated. He didn't feel so good and he needed to get back home in order to protect the woman he loved. "Okay, this is getting really annoying really fast." He growled out angrily.

After trying one more time, he finally decided to give up. He would find someone to eat in town and then he would try to find another way out.

His lips were twisted into a scowl and his jaw was clenched tightly as he walked into the town. Blue eyes were full of determination. He was a man on a mission. He would sink his teeth into the first person that he met, drain them, and then find his way home. Still, he couldn't help but notice that there was something off about the little town that he was walking through. _'And it's not just the whole not being able to leave thing... This place is just weird... Where are all the people?'_

The streets were empty and there wasn't a soul in sight. There was also a giant clock at the center of the town, but the hands had stopped moving. It was almost like time had stopped altogether. It was almost too quiet.

He was surrounded by awkward silence.

No cars were driving on the streets. No kids were playing in their yards. There was absolutely no sound. He had never witnessed anything like it.

Suddenly, his ears perked up as he heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. He could not see who they belonged too, but they were definitely footsteps and they were getting closer. Damon turned to look at the corner of the street and his lips twisted up into a smile as he saw a middle-aged man circle the corner and start down the sidewalk toward him. He had curly hair and glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. The smile that he wore was almost too friendly.

Damon quickly walked toward the man. He didn't say anything, he merely stood in front of him and caught the other man's eyes with his own.

"Oh, hello there." The man smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you around town before."

"Yeah, I'm new in town." His lips curved up maniacally. "And I'm really thirsty. Do you know where a man could get a drink around here?" He asked playfully.

"Yes, of course. You could try Granny's diner down the street. She makes some of the most amazing coffee and tea."

Damon shook his head and his smirk widened as he stared deep into the other man's eyes. His pupils dilating as he compelled him. "I said, do you know where I could get a drink?"

The man no longer had the ability to think for himself. He was trapped inside his own mind and he was being controlled by Damon. He couldn't move, he couldn't run, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt." Damon told him, reaching up and placing a hand on his forehead in order to press down on it and expose his neck to him.

Internally, the man was freaking out. He was trying to pull away from the creepy newcomer, but he couldn't will his body to move. And as he watched veins rise beneath blue eyes, and fangs extend from his gums, he knew that he was going to die. Damon lent forward and he punctured the sensitive skin of the man's neck with his fangs, draining him of his blood. His blood stained his lips as he drank until he was content.

Then he pulled back and told the man, "You will forget what I just did." He didn't need the entire town finding out about it.

"I will forget what you did." He repeated in a monotone voice.

"Good. Now, how about ya tell me if you've seen any other newcomers like me come to Storybrooke?" He wiped the blood from his lips, feeling a lot better now that he had consumed his blood.

"I haven't seen anyone. But, we should probably go and ask the Sheriff if you want to know."

"Sounds like a plan." Damon grinned and waggled his brow at him. "How about you lead the way?"

O

"Come on now, love. Spending time with me cannot possibly be worse than spending time with that blood-thirsty ghoul." Rebekah said as she watched the other blonde walk beside her with a pout on her lips and her arms crossed over her chest. _'She looks so adorable when she pouts...'_

A blush rose along Caroline's cheeks as she heard the British vampire call her love. She knew that it was only a common term of endearment for the Mikaelson family, but it made her heart start to race. _'God damn that sexy British accent! I hate it so much!' _"Trust me." She looked over at her. "It's much worse."

"Are you telling me that you are not relieved in the slightest to have someone here to accompany you through this frightful house?" Her full lips twisted up into a smirk. Even in the dark she could see the blush and the look of uncertainty on the younger vampire's face. She had known for a while that Caroline had a crush on her. She had just been enjoying teasing her about it. It was quite fun to rile her up. She always got so intense about things.

"No." She insisted.

They both knew that she was lying.

Ever since she had run into Rebekah, she had been a lot less scared of the ghost that was obviously following her around through the mirrors. It made her feel safer knowing that someone was there with her. _'And it also helps that she is one of the most powerful beings in all of existence and she can't be killed... Not that I need her to protect me. I can protect myself.'_

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Caroline blushed again at the term of endearment and she quickly glanced down at her feet. She didn't want her to see how she affected her.

"In that case." Rebekah smirked and started to walk away from her. "You won't mind if we part and go our separate ways, correct?"

Caroline pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it nervously as she watched the original vampire start to head down a different hallway. She could feel her anxiety and fear returning immediately and she knew that she would have to admit that she wanted her to stay with her. _'That's just what she wants me to do! God!' _"Well, I mean, now that we're together it would be silly to split up wouldn't it?"

The blonde Brit laughed and nodded her head as she returned to her position beside her. "That it would be."

Silence filled the air between the two of them as they walked through the maze of a house. They were lost and couldn't seem to find the exit. And all around them were mirrors that Caroline was trying her hardest to avoid looking into. She had a really bad feeling that the ghost in the mirrors could hurt her.

"How do you think we ended up in this creepy house anyway?"

Rebekah had been wondering the same thing since she had woken up in one of the rooms. She hadn't come to any conclusions yet, though. "I'm not certain."

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Caroline wondered aloud. She was trying to piece together her memories, but she couldn't seem to remember anything after the dance.

"No. The last thing I recall was dancing at the decade dance. Then I woke up here."

"Yeah, the dance is the last thing I remember too." Caroline looked around at the room and she shuddered as the shadow sped past the mirrors once more. "Where do you think here is? Do you think we're still in Mystic Falls?" She had her doubts.

"It does not feel like it. I cannot recall any rumors about a spooky house with a ghost and mirrors in it." Rebekah stated pointedly, laughing under her breath.

"This isn't funny!"

"Of course not, love." _'She is so bloody adorable when she is frightened...' _

Suddenly Caroline's blue eyes landed on the ghost in the mirror once more. This time she could see her face clearer, like it was closer to the mirror. She could practically see into her skull through her eye-sockets and it caused the blonde to scream out in horror and latch tightly onto Rebekah. _'Fuck! That girl is freaking scary! Jesus Christ!' _As her heart started to calm down she quickly started to realize that she was holding onto something that was really soft and warm, and that something was holding her back. Her eyes widened. _'OH MY GOD! I'm hugging Rebekah! This is not okay! God she feels so warm and her chest is so-No! Oh god, don't you dare have thoughts about that! Fuck! Pull away from her right now!'_

Rebekah smiled gently and ran her hand along the other vampire's back in an attempt to comfort her.

But, before she was allowed the opportunity to help, Caroline had pulled away from her as quickly as someone who was touched by fire. Her pale face was bright red and her eyes were aimed down at her feet.

_'Aw... Why is she so bloody cute? Why won't she just admit she fancies me already...?'_

Caroline felt utterly humiliated. She had just shown her weakness right in front of the one person who always made her feel pathetic and like she wasn't good enough. _'Why did you react that way when she held you in her arms? It was like you didn't want to let go... God no! This is so freaking ridiculous! I'm not into her, I can't be! I'm not interested in girls! I'm dating Tyler and I love him!'_

O

When Sheriff Swan had run into Mr. Gold's shop and told Bonnie that someone else from Mystic Falls had arrived in town, she had felt a wide array of emotions. She felt anxious, excited, nervous, and like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. It gave her a sudden sense of hope that she wouldn't have to be stuck in her situation alone. She might have a friend along with her through all of the trials she would face in order to get home. As she arrived at the Sheriff's department, she had hoped to see Caroline, Elena, or Stefan standing in the office.

What she saw was none of them, though.

She saw Damon Salvatore standing in the office with a smirk on his face as he gave her another little wave. To say that she wasn't a little disappointed would have been a lie.

_'Damon. Really? Of all the people I could have got stuck with it had to be him. He isn't going to be any help at all.' _

Bonnie was still relieved to know that she wouldn't have to face everything alone. But, honestly, sometimes being with Damon could be more of a hassle than being alone. He always seemed to cause more trouble then what he was worth. _'But... I guess it will be nice to have some company...' _Green eyes landed on blue and she offered him a small smile. _'And he's really not as bad as he seems.' _

"Okay. So let me get this straight." Damon wore an amused look on his face. Bonnie had just finished telling him about what was going on and he was making a joke out of it like he always did. It was so frustrating. "You are the "chosen" one and you are supposed to use your magic in order to power some magical hat so that you can hitch a ride to other worlds, and then when you get there you are supposed to save them?"

She shrugged her shoulders. He could either take it or leave it. _'It wouldn't be the first time that he let me down.'_ "Pretty much."

"In that case I'm definitely gonna need a glass of bourbon."

_'Of course that was how he would deal with the news...' _Bonnie crossed her arms and shook her head at him. "Real mature, Damon. I tell you that the fate of everyone that we love is in our hands and you resort to alcohol. Why am I not surprised."

"No, judgy." He smirked and raised his brows as he said the word 'judgy.' "I meant that I was gonna need a glass of bourbon in order to be stupid enough to go along with you on this ridiculous adventure."

"Oh." She was shocked and she couldn't find any better words to respond to what he had said. Bonnie hadn't expected Damon to offer to join her. He wasn't really the kind to save the day. That was more Stefan's thing. _'Don't give him too much credit, Bonnie. He's probably only doing it to get in good with Elena... It doesn't have anything to do with the safety of others... and it certainly doesn't have anything to do with him wanting to spend more time with you. Not that you want that or anything! Just-gah!' _

O

Authors Note:

Thank you guys again for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys keep me inspired to update and add chapters! So please do send some more reviews my way if you wish for me to add the next chapter quickly! :) Thank you all for being so wonderful and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! How are you liking the Bamon and Rebekoline so far? Where are Care and Bex?

You are all so amazing! Thank you for reading! I love you all!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
